dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming Features
Here are the informations about the upcoming features and the features who will not be implanted. =Upcoming Features= 10 01 2018 New PvE event Plan for october. World Map Few screenshots: World Map (1).jpg World Map (2).jpg World Map (3).jpg World Map (4).jpg World Map (5).jpg World Map (6).jpg World Map (7).jpg World Map (8).jpg 05 25 2018 Clan leadership transfer, official. Just to stop all speculations & etc - the official position is very simple: only a clan owner may request to transfer leadership to an another player. No exceptions. If you're a clan owner and want to transfer the leadership to an another player - contact support@towardsmars.com with your & the new clan owner's support ids. (You can find it in the settings.) By towardsmars here. Older New pvp and large-scale world map. Translated version of a post written by ZingerDDD Here by Corax Here "We're currently developing two massive features for the game with a view to diversify the gameplay for players, who have been playing for a while and who want to spend more time playing the game. I've already mentioned one of them - new ranking lists. To cut it short, it will include special PvP mechanics of assembling a squad of your heroes, like a card battler. We've got lots of ideas regarding its implementaion, I'm not ready to lay them out yet so not to confuse, we're testing the balance right now. The concept is as folows: a player can assemble squads of heroes, creating counter-squads to those of the opponent's (a player with gods+daemons+space heroes could be beaten by a careful selection of squads: fielding weak squads against the stong ones and top-heroes against the mid-level ones, and using sets of abilities. (This way we can win) The second one - we want to make a large-scale world map, with a contest among the clans. Clans will conquer territories, establish kingdoms, develop their castle. What I'm trying to say is that it may seem that we implement features too slowly. But we're not making some tiny features, our desire is to implement something great, absent in other clicker games (or which is present, but our feature will be developed more profoundly) Regarding the interaction between developers and players - I've taken that into account. That's an interesting suggestion, we will try to Implement it. (// the suggestion included possible streams were developers could answer players' question and tell about features they're currently working on) We'll try to be more open: not just receiving feedback, but also describing what we're currently working on (by the way, what would you like to see in the podcast?) Regarding the suggested featured and the calculation of ranking points: everything will be taken into accont, that's a lot of reasonable and good ideas." More infos about the new pvp.(05/23/2018) Release planned for between the end of June and the end of July. From ZingerDDD: Players make 6 teams of 4 heroes. The teams take turns to fight. When a team wins, the player receives a point. If the player score more points than his opponent, he win (with 3-3 it's a draw). After a victory or a defeat, the rating of each opponent changes. Points are counted according to the ELO system. There are 5 leagues. In each league there are 100 players (excluding the first league, where there is an unlimited number of players). Each week, the best players are promoted to the next league, the weakest players drop to the previous league. Hero cards will use other characteristics (not dps). Which will depend on the rarity, stars and guildpoint. Each hero card will receive an unique ability for the battler (which is not used in the clicker). For example, Herman von Karshtein, his attack will steal the opponent’s life (he’s a vampire) and McCliff will have increased characteristics against vampires … And yes, every hero will have a race and a class. Additional informations: * The heroes of the opponent are hidden before the fight. No, you can see the opponents teams. And you can make special teams to beat these opponents. The attacker has the advantage. Who mean that an active weak player can perform better than an inactive strong player. * Limits Each player earn 1 attack per hour. In total, you can accumulate 10 attacks. * Rewards At the end of each week the players earn a reward based on their ranking and league. * Does the new pvp will replace the actual arena? No, this will be an additional game mechanics. * Can we use the heroes in the mines for the fight? Yes, If you add a hero in a team, he is still available in the "clicker" part of the game, he can be sent to the mine, he will give dps, etc. (It will be very hard if you need to remove 30 heroes … nobody will not then play in this PvP). The only restriction is that if you add a hero in a team and then sac him, he will be removed from the team. Demo of the new card battler system: Private mails(05/23/2018) They plan to improve again the communication between the players. By ZingerDDD (russian). An option to switch between the original altar method and the new altar method. By ZingerDDD here. A way for a clan leader to transfer his rank. First step by FireDragon1988 here. And confirmed to Beetle by the devs. =Features who will not be implanted.= Buy all, Upgrade all button. About this feature "Thanks for the comment & we fully understand your and other players' motivation behind the request. From our point of view improvements like that could easily lead us to a one-"win the game"-button idle game - an ideal idle game where a player needs to click the button only once and follow his party progress without any additional interactions. This is defenitely not we're aiming at and (we hope) you, the players, not really want. On the other hand, we evaluate all feedback and if a request fits well into the roadmap and the vision of the game there's a big chance to get the requesed feature implemented. Once we introduce a frost damage in the game a new hero may be added to help you skip lvls x666 automatically & etc." By towardsmars here. Category:Primary Aspect Category:Terminology